redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ailavyn Siniyash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Starpetal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Rose Thorn (Talk) 00:04, December 1, 2011 Hi there Hello there! Nice to see you here! I mainly just use this wiki for talk-page conversations, but it's the best way to contact me in a hurry. Hope you stick around! (BTW, I think your block ran out on the other wiki so you can come back. I'm sorry LordTBT did that to you.) -Scotty (sig is broken)\ Unfortunately no, I don't have any ideas for Noonvale at this time....Ironically I'm stuck on my own story, Sisters but they Aren't. Would you be willing to help me out with that? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 23:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I need a little help concerning what's going to happen with Risko, Redwood and Scirius next. And then of course there's Onepaw (Aka ALIA!) I know that Onepaw will find out about her early past soon. But HOW? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw: I was thinking of having an old diary of Onepaw's dead mother, Thurn appear in the story, but I'm not sure who finds it and what role it will play in the plot. Well, last I left off, Redwood and Scirius (her new traveling companion; an assassin) were tracking a vermin horde. and about Alia....Yes she will ultimiately turn out good, but not until she comes to terms with her emotions and comes face to face with her father and brother. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yep; Risko is Onepaw/Alia's brother and he will also turn out good. Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel There's a lot of different things that could happen. 1. Prendrid could have only been with a scout group the first time and brought back his entire gang this time, thus causing the hares to flee, one of them injured. 2.The hare's could be winning the battle, killing most of Prendrid's gang and suffering only minor injuries. 3. Mixture of both; Prendrid loses but Xenton shows up and forces the hares to flee. Does this help? I've got more ideas if you'd like to hear them. -Scotty Thanks for the compliments! If I ever do get Skyefin published, I'll be sure to send you and all my other wiki friends a link to the place where you can buy a copy if you want. And I bet your fantasy story will be good, too! :) -Scotty That's a good start. Is Echo any relation to Echo of the old greek story of Narcissus? -Scotty ''Hi there I have entered my manuscript in a contest and this is the "pitch" I had to write to go with it (the rules state you must have a pitch to be eligible). Thought you might like to see it, as you showed interest in the story. It only represents one of the many facets of the plot, but that's all that was really allowed. ''"There are times when it is impossible to determine just what is the right thing to do. The powerful water naiad Nila Skyefin knows this only too well; his decision to save several humans from Odion the Thorn Wizard, at the expense of his Queen, will probably haunt him the rest of his life. '' ''To make matters worse, Odion is not yet done with his attempts at conquest. When the life of Amaryllis, the heir to the human throne, is endangered, the Royal Family charges a reluctant Nila with the protection and upbringing of the child, swearing him to secrecy until the threat has passed. As the girl matures into an intelligent and outgoing young woman, Nila knows that keeping her out of sight from Odion’s spies is going to become more and more of a task; furthermore, the naiad realizes that he has become far more attached to his charge than he ever intended to be. Even more complications arise when Amaryllis falls for a handsome young suitor, who knows nothing of her identity. Now Nila must put aside his own feelings of possessiveness, and try to walk the fine line between interfering and keeping his pledge of safety. However, Odion still refuses to pull back, and will soon unleash his most diabolical scheme yet. And, when all is said and done, the fate of the Great Isle and the lives upon it now lie in the webbed hands of one thoroughly overburdened water naiad named Nila Skyefin. A lovingly-rendered tribute to all fairytales, told from the point of view of several characters in the drama, SKYEFIN is a story of faith, loyalty, and heroism tailor-made for young fantasy readers everywhere." -ScottyBlue Hey, Starpetal? I know it's been a LOOONGGG time but I plan to write a new fanfiction soon! :) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC)SalemtheCruel